Crepusculo Carmesí
by Zanemcur
Summary: Un joven lobo, recuerda como era su vida y que suceso lo convirtio en un elegido de gaia, desde entonces todo cambio, ¿para bien o para mal? a ti te toca decidirloHombreLobo: el Apocalipis


De nuevo esta llegando la noche, ese momento en que helios nos da sus últimas bendiciones en el día antes de dejarnos al cuidado de dejarnos al cuidado de luna, siendo como siempre, como yo, un crepúsculo carmesí…

En momentos como estos no puedo dejar de recordar como fue aquel fatídico día, el día de mi primer cambio… aunque este no tendría mucha coherencia, no al menos sin conocer mi pasado.

Aun recuerdo mis días de infancia, días felices, cuando solo vivía con mi madre, una hermosa mujer de nombre Sara Freeman; vivíamos en una pequeña comunidad un poco apartada de la ciudad, pero aun así vivíamos felices, mi padre, John, como lo conocía entonces, pasaba los días trabajando, a veces ni siquiera llegaba a casa, mi madre decía que estaba trabajando muy duro, y de una u otra manera así era, aunque yo no sabia como, no hasta muy pasado el tiempo, a la edad de 12 años, cuando me revelaron lo que era, y lo que me esperaba en mi futuro.

La conmoción fue obvia, no tuve palabras, me quede ahí, pasmado, sin saber que pensar, decir o hacer, John… no, Colmillo de medio día, tomo mi mano y me llevo a conocer a los demás de mi pueblo, quienes vivían ahí, muchos ya los conocía, no como lo que eran, y otros, los kinfolk, aunque tal vez no cambiarían, no los volvería a ver igual.

A partir de ese momento pasaba todo mi tiempo junto a los compañeros y amigos de mi padre, oía grandes relatos de sus hazañas sus victorias y demás historias de el. Además, pasaba el tiempo aprendiendo todo lo que debía de saber un respetable garou, el futuro del pueblo, el por que de la guerra, tiempos pasados y muchas otras cosas: "La batalla que nos espera es muy dura, pero lograremos salir vencedores de ella, sobre todo teniendo de nuestra parte guerreros como tu padre" era lo que muchos de ellos me decían. Mi padre, fue uno de mis primordiales y mas grandes maestros, enseñándome sobre todo los artes de la guerra, peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y manejo de armas. Muchos decían que al verme, podían ver a mi padre, solo un poco mas joven, tenia facciones muy similares a las de el, y otros decían que una fiereza casi similar a la de el, decían, en tono de broma unos, y otros no tanto que si seguía como hasta entonces podría superarlo en un par de años, lo que parecía a mi algo imposible pues el era para mi uno de los mas grandes guerreros que había en tal vez todo el mundo.

El tiempo que pasaba aprendiendo hacia que los días, meses, años, pasaran. Tendría ya 16 años, cuando el principio del fin de esos felices días llegara, pese a todo el tiempo que pasaba junto a garous de verdad, mi rabia no estallaba aun, y muchos de mis viejos amigos, aquellos cuya rabia había estallado ya, pasaba los días burlándose de mi y tratando de provocarme, pues aunque podría vencerlos a cada uno en una batalla justa, no dudo que hubieran cambiado si sintieran la necesidad; "solo un imbecil pelea una batalla que no podrá ganar" me dijo una vez mi padre.

Un día una súbita decisión fue tomada, no supe bajo que circunstancias o que los impulso a tomar esta, pero el caso fue que un pack de elite liderado por mi padre fue elegido para atacar una colmena de danzantes de la espiral negra. Así pues partieron los guerreros hacia la batalla, junto con todas las esperanzas y bendiciones de la comunidad.

Los días pasaban y nadie sabia absolutamente nada de todos los fieros guerreros que partieron a la batalla, el tiempo pasaba de esta manera, y las esperanzas empezaban a flaquear, mas eran siempre revividas al recordar los guerreros; siendo uno de los recuerdos que mas los animaban el de mi padre; que habían partido a enfrentarse a todos esas abominaciones del wyrm. Así pues pasaron los días y las noches, y nada se sabia de todos ellos, no hasta una cierta tarde.

Las cosas eran mas tensas pues no sabían como podrían defenderse en caso de un ataque, pues muchos guerreros eran los que habían partido y estaban casi desprotegidos, entonces fue cuando uno de los guardianes del caern llego vociferando que traía algo del pack. Yo al oír esto decidí seguirlo y tratar de averiguar que era eso tan importante. Llegue al lugar sin que al parecer nadie me descubriera. Era un paquete, el cual al abrirlo dejo ver gran cantidad de garras y colmillos con nombres grabados en ellos. Eran los nombres de cada uno de los integrantes del pack, pensaron que eran algún tipo de trofeo que habían enviado, había uno o 2 por cada uno… salvo por mi padre, no había ninguno que llevara su nombre, en ese momento cayeron en cuenta que no eran trofeos sino algunos de los restos de sus cuerpos. Y al no haber ninguno del Guerrero del medio día empezaron a pensar en que fue de el, que si había sobrevivido, lo habrían atrapado vivo, pero algún celoso vocifero "apuesto que el muy cobarde los dejo morir mientras el huía como un niño asustado" esto exalto mis sentidos y antes que alguien respondiera a eso, yo, descubriéndome a mi mismo de mi escondite gritándole en un arranque de ira "mi padre no es ningún cobarde, o al menos no mas que tu, o dime ¿por que estas tu aquí en vez de estar luchando a su lado?". Todos miraron hacia donde yo estaba, y el iba hacia donde me encontraba para así reprenderme. Alzo su mano para darme un golpe, pero una gran conmoción afuera del caern lo detuvo, todos, adoptaron su forma de guerra y se dirigieron hacia esta. Corría tras ellos tan rápido como me era posible, tomaron una gran delantera sobre mi, y al llegar al punto donde se dirigían la conmoción era cada vez mayor, finalmente llegue a ese lugar, y logre vislumbrar un erguido crinos sosteniendo un humano con una sola mano. Al enfocar la mirada lo vi al fin. Era mi padre, pero no el que yo recordaba, era una torcida y corrupta versión de el, y tomada por su cuello el inmóvil cuerpo de mi madre, mirando hacia todos lados me encontró finalmente, con una sombría y tenebrosa sonrisa, la tomo también por sus piernas y de un solo movimiento la partió en dos como si se tratara de una hoja de papel. Esa visión me dejo totalmente sin aliento, caí de rodillas al suelo, y una vez mas quede sin saber que pensar, decir o hacer, me hundí en mis pensamientos mientras a mi alrededor se iniciaba una fiera batalla, mi vista se nublo, se torno de un color carmesí, alcé la mirada y mi rabia estallo, mi cuerpo empezó a transformarse mientras un aullido con todo el dolor de mi alma salía de mi pecho y corría furicamente hacia el que fue en mis bellos días de infancia mi héroe.

Salte hacia el con mi garra alzada, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por ultima vez desde entonces y perdí el conocimiento. Al despertar, solo vi una figura a mi lado cuidando de mí, era Alicia, mi vieja amiga de la infancia, por quien acune sentimientos de algo más que amistad por ella. Ella estaba cuidando de mí en lo que se decidía que harían conmigo. En ese momento fue que llego uno de los elderes del caern hizo que Alicia saliera del lugar y me contó lo que sucedió después de que perdí el conocimiento: "Arremetiste con una gran fuerza contra tu padre, haciéndole una muy gran herida que el no esperaba, te ataco también con una gran fuerza, tras lo cual se retiro, algunos trataron de seguirlo, y al alcanzarlo repelió sus ataques y completo su huida"

Me comento además de cómo se dispondría de mí, seria entrenado como uno más de la tribu, y cuando al fin fuera un verdadero Fenris tendría que retirarme pues pensaban que a quien en realidad buscaba era a mi. Me dijo que tenia la liberad de volver si así lo deseaba pero que no podría permanecer ahí por largo tiempo. Mi propio orgullo estuvo por rechazar la oferta de volver en su cara, pero al ver como Alicia se asomaba por la puerta me contuve.

Así pues paso el tiempo, aprendía todo lo que tenia que saber acerca de los cambios, la rabia, los lazos espirituales y otras cosas que debía de saber, pese a que ya no muchos eran los que se atrevían a tener contacto conmigo, puesto que al ser tan similar a mi padre de tantas formas que pensaban que yo también seria corrompido y volvería a su lado a terminar lo que el empezó.

Finalmente llego el día en que me volví un verdadero miembro de la tribu de la Camada de Fenris. Y así llego el día de partir. Tome algunas de mis pertenencias y me dirigí a buscar mi destino. No había avanzado un largo tramo cuando el viejo Mirada al Infinito, un theurge, viejo amigo de mi padre me alcanzo, llevando en sus brazos una larga caja que me entrego: "Tu padre me dijo, que si no podía volver de esa travesía te la entregara en su lugar" dentro de esta logre sentir un gran poder espiritual; descubrí esta y observe una espada muy bien cuidada en cuyo mango se encontraba grabado el nombre de mi madre. "La llamaba Sara, en nombre de tu madre, fue su guardiana por gran tiempo, pero al nacer tu decidió dejarla reposar hasta que fuera el tiempo de protegerte a ti". Tomo un poco de tinta que llevaba en su mano eh hizo una marca sobre mi hombro izquierdo, dedicándome el fetiche. "Ahora joven cachorro, ve sigue tu camino y encuentra el destino que tu padre perdió", asentí a estas palabras y corrí buscando un lugar donde pudiera ser aceptado.

La vida ah sido muy dura desde entonces, luchando para sobre vivir, y ocultando mi existencia y la de mi pueblo de los humanos, pero, la verdad… me gusta.


End file.
